<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're A Star by Charizarrdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668767">You're A Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo'>Charizarrdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace can't handle the cuteness, Bars, Cute Couple Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Marco being a giant goof, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco may not always be the most romantic guy or do something incredibly sweet, but when he does something it always ends with a red-faced Ace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're A Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gotta admit, I've been wanting to write this one for a long time. Ever since I heard this song I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I'm not a huge fan of songfics but I just had to. It fits the two of them perfectly and I was smiling all the time while writing this.</p><p>The song (and title) is from Planet Booty - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSdf100Il0Q">You're A Star</a>.<br/>I'd recommand listening to it, or don't. Do whatever you want :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace isn’t shy of going to clubs and bars, he likes going there and hang out with new people. He does prefer bars over clubs as you can actually sit and talk instead of being forced to dance and scream over the loud music.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend is another deal however. Whereas the man likes hanging out with others and isn’t shy of attention, he is in no way fan of clubs. He can appreciate a bar once in a while but he mainly lets Ace go by himself or with friends.</p><p> </p><p>So for Marco to tell Ace he wants to come along to the bar came as a shocker. Ace had spent a whole ten minutes staring at the blond man in disbelieve. It took another five minutes before the information finally clicked and then Ace happily dragged the man out of the door, before he could change his mind. Ace had agreed to meet Thatch in a specific bar and the pompadour man had told him that Izo might come along if the crossdresser feels up to it. So Ace was all kinds of psyched up because this would be the first time in a long time for Marco to hang out with his brothers in a bar. </p><p> </p><p>With his blond lover in tow he enters the bar and immediately spots Thatch and Izo at one of the tables. They head over to the table after ordering a few beers and a random conversation whirls up. Catching up, discussing work, new hobbies, idiotic brothers, etc. are just a few of their topics. Booze flowing freely and all four men lightly intoxicated.  </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take Izo long before pulling Thatch up and moving to the small space that can be considered a dancefloor. The crossdresser wrapping his kimono sleeved arms around the auburn haired man’s shoulders as they enter a slow dance, hips swaying with the groove of the beat and lips syncing with the lyrics. The couple looks completely deprived from the world, eyes set on each other and drinking in the others’ presence.</p><p> </p><p>Ace shoots Marco a knowing smile, they usually don’t see Izo that open about his feelings for the man, so it’s always a feast to see the crossdresser relax completely in public. Marco wears the same knowing smile as he slowly rises from his seat, holding up his hand for Ace. An invitation to join him on the dance floor and Ace feels more than giddy to dance with his man. Nearly giggling like a schoolgirl as Marco leads him closer to where Izo and Thatch are, a small chuckle leaving the blond at his enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>Ace didn’t pay much attention to the song playing at the moment, too lost in Marco’s blue eyes and the general beat of the music. His body moving on its own as Marco hold his hips while moving in sync with Ace. It seems that Marco joining this night isn’t the only surprise for Ace as the blond slowly begins to sing along with the song.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>You pull me up, you hold me down<br/>
In my world, baby, you wear the crown<br/>
There ain't no other, other lover quite like you<br/>
I’m so mixed up, can’t get enough of the way you make me feel<br/>
I’m normally shy but the way you smile lets me know that you’re the real deal</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Pulling Ace just a little closer against Marco as the older leans in, lips next to his ear as he continues to sing along.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<em>‘cause you’re beautiful just the way you are<br/>
And I love the way you leave me wanting more<br/>
You’re so lovely just the way you are<br/>
And I love the way you leave me wanting more<br/>
You’re a star</em></p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Ace can feel a blush rising to his face that is in no way because of the alcohol. That only grows worse as Marco traced those last words against his cheek, his lips pressing a soft kiss on his freckles before leaning back to look at him.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>I can tell that you're a little shy about the way you look but, baby<br/>
Let me keep the lights on<br/>
Give me all your curves, every freckle, and every nook<br/>
I wanna keep it up all night long</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>It’s not like Marco never sings—the man has an amazingly deep voice when singing—but this just takes him by surprise. Those perfect blue orbs staring deep into his eyes and together with the heavenly deep voice are soothing his soul. Ace is blaming the alcohol for making him sound like a sap.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>It's on my mind, the way you shine<br/>
You're a star, baby, yes it's true<br/>
Until my time, baby, please be mine<br/>
We can do what you wanna do<br/>
Fill me up with your love, show me things that I never knew<br/>
Can't get enough of this lust and every single little part of you, sugar</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>The sway of the blonde’s hips along with the song is unfair to Ace’s near statue stance, still too taken aback by the sudden mood swing. At least Marco is kind enough to help him out, directing his movements by pulling Ace along and twirling him around.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>I can tell that you're a little shy about the way you look but, baby<br/>
Let me keep the lights on<br/>
Give me all your curves, every freckle, and every nook<br/>
I wanna keep it up all night long</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Ever so slowly Ace seems to recover from his near frozen state. Swaying his hips along the beat of the music with hands holding onto a strong neck. Marco enjoying the action as a fond smile graces his face, deep blue eyes filled with love just for him. The blond waltzing Ace around the dance floor with his full attention on the man in front of him. Every other person around them forgotten as Marco serenades this song specially for Ace.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>And when you're feeling like you're not enough<br/>
I'm here to tell you that ain't true, no<br/>
I can't seem to take my eyes off you, babe<br/>
Shine so bright, yeah, you know that's what you do<br/>
Oh yeah</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Ace can’t seem to take his eyes from Marco, the alluring voice lulling him in and his loving look making it near impossible to look at anything else but the man. But in all that he’s loving the attention as Marco pulls them closer together again, their bodies pressing against each other and swaying with the beat.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>I can tell that you're a little shy about the way you look but, baby<br/>
Let me keep the lights on<br/>
Give me all your curves, every freckle, and every nook<br/>
I wanna keep it up all night long<br/>
I can tell that you're a little shy about the way you look but, baby<br/>
Let me keep the lights on<br/>
Give me all your curves, every freckle and every nook<br/>
I wanna keep it up all night long</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Nearing the end of the song the singing abruptly stopping as Ace fits his lips to fuller ones. His freckled face red and feeling hot as he gives his goofy lover a passionate kiss. Marco may not always be the most romantic guy or do something incredibly sweet, but when he does something it always ends with a red-faced Ace.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re unbelievable.” Ace playfully swats the man, who seems pretty satisfied about the red claiming his face if the fond look in his eyes is anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my star.” Marco sings before pressing their lips together again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>